My Endless Embarrassing Life (remake)
by CherryFirefox
Summary: A remake fanfic from story 'My Never-ending Embarrasing Life' by Uchiha Yuki-chan. KrisHo. HunHo/SeHo. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. HunHan AU. BL. OOC. DLDR. Kris PoV, 'Kenapa mantan kelihatan makin cakep pas udah putus ya? Innerku berteriak dengan noraknya.' RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

**My Endless Embarrassing Life (Remake)**

Cast: KrisHo, a little bit ChanBaek, HunHan

Disclaimer story by **Uchiha Yuki-chan**

Disclaimer character by **SM Entertainment**

Remake from story **My Never-ending Embarrassing Life** by **Uchiha Yuki-chan**

You can visit the original story (pairing SasukexIno, fandom Naruto Shippuuden), in **Uchiha Yuki-chan**'s profile**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy reading^^

**.**

**.**

**~Kris POV~**

**.**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kelas dengan bosan. Atasan seragamku tak sempat kurapikan. Dasiku pun tertata dengan begitu semerawutan. Sedangkan kedua mataku sudah dipastikan, bengkak dengan ukuran mengesankan!

Kok kayak prosa ya?

Sudahlah. Meski penampilanku segembel dan segelandangan apapun, tak sedikit yang menyukaiku.

Terlalu PD? Emang!

"Hyuuuuuuuuung!"

BUAGH

"OWGH!" Aku mengaduh kesakitan bercampur marah, saat wajahku yang emang udah lebam, sekarang kena tonjok dari seseorang yang bahkan belum sempat ku lihat makhluk apa dia.

Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku karena terjatuh. Kurasakan punggungku rasanya nyaris mau patah karena tadi dengan begitu kerasnya menabrak pembatas balkon kelas.

Oke, hari ini emang hari tersialku! Dear Diary, catat itu.

"Hyung! Lihat! Lihat!"

Suara yang terdengar gak merdu sama sekali itu akhirnya sampai ke telingaku. Saat aku menatap kedepan, sosok tiang, cengiran bodoh, kuping caplang, rambut hitam kusamnya, jaket abu-abu buluk yang menutupi seragam dekilnya, bodoh, ingusan, kere, miskin, stop, maaf, aku terlalu sebal sama dia.

"Kenapa memukulku, Yeol?!" tanyaku garang sembari mengusap sudut bibirku.

Melihat mukaku yang garang seperti siap makan orang, bukannya takut atau apa, dia malah cengengesan. Apaan coba?

"Anggap aja ucapan selamat pagi," ujarnya dengan alasan yang bahkan di otak orang autis pun gak akan mampu diterima.

"Nanti aku akan membunuhmu sebagai ucapan selamat siang," dengusku muak.

"Ahahah, hyung bisa aja," ujarnya sembari kembali terkekeh tidak jelas, tanpa sekalipun peduli dengan wajahku yang pasti udah tambah lebam dan biru. Cukup tadi pagi aku kena tonjok Jongin, roommate-ku di asrama, karena ketahuan mau bakar video 'biru' nya. Jangan tanya kenapa!

Aku melangkah masuk ke kelas dengan sebelah tanganku diseret kuat oleh Chanyeol. Otakku langsung membayangkan adegan seorang budak hina yang diseret paksa majikkannya dengan tujuan untuk dijual. Huh…

"Hyung! Kajja! Palli! Lihat? Kau lihat itu? Kau tidak buta kan? Kau juga tidak buta huruf kan? Kau tahu itu apa artinya?" ujar Chanyeol yang pada intinya hanya bertanya 'Lo lihat kan?' sembari menunjuk ke arah papan tulis. Dan aku langsung melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh tangan Chanyeol.

Hanya ada tulisan, _**"Ulang Tahun Oh Sehun. April 12**__**th**__**, 2014. Come and Die. Just kidding. Come and Fun."**_

"Haah… Gue ngantuk," ujarku sebal sembari mengibaskan tanganku dari cekalan erat Chanyeol. Lalu duduk di bangkuku.

"Kok gak semangat, sih, hyung?" ujar Chanyeol sembari menyusul diriku dan langsung duduk di kursi di samping kursiku.

"Apa aku harus semangat pada tulisan yang bahkan udah ada di papan tulis itu sejak seminggu yang lalu?" ujarku muak.

"Tapi 12 April itu besok, hyung?" ujar Chanyeol semangat.

"Bodo amat lah! Heh, pergi! Itu bangku Luhan!" usirku dengan mendorong bahunya.

"Emang kenapa? Lo ngomong gitu kayak Luhan pacar lo aja," ujar Chanyeol nyolot menantang maut. Tapi langsung nyengir begitu aku sudah siap melempar sepatuku yang udah terlepas dari kakiku.

Aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku langsung menaruh kepalaku ke atas meja, dan langsung menutupi wajahku dengan buku sains. Aku tak mau, pemandangan ketika seorang Wu Yi Fan tertidur polos akan terekspos media masa.

**.**

**.**

**~XOXO~**

**.**

**.**

"Kris-oppa!"

Aku mempercepat langkahku meski aku tahu ada orang yang memanggilku.

"Oppa!"

Aku semakin cepat!

"Hyung! Ada seseorang yang memanggil namamu!" ujar Chanyeol sembari memaksaku berhenti dengan cekalan kedua tangannya di kedua kakiku.

Aku menunduk dan menatap dirinya yang sekarang tengkurap sambil memegangi kedua kakiku. Kupasang wajah 'Plis deh, jangan lebay'. Oke, jadi nostalgia sama duo penyanyi cewek favorit Jongin selain Sistar 19.

"Oppa! Kya!"

Sudah seperti dugaanku, ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Irene. Bae Irene.

"Eh, Irene-noona," ujar Chanyeol sembari bangkit dan merapikan rambutnya. Dia tersenyum kepada Irene. Tetapi Irene malah sama sekali tidak menoleh kepadanya dan hanya menatap padaku.

"Oppa, nanti ke pesta Sehun mau sama siapa perginya?" tanya Irene dengan pertanyaan yang sudah ku dapatkan 7 kali dalam hari ini.

"Chanyeol," ujarku singkat. Dan membuat tak hanya Irene, Chanyeol bahkan juga syok.

"Eh, hyung! Enak aja!" ujar Chanyeol. "Gue mau pergi ama Baekhyun, bukan ama lo, ntar gue disangka sindikat germo lagi."

Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol geram dan memberi dia sebuah death glare. Germo? Anjrit nih bocah! Apanya dariku yang mirip om-om?

"Yey! Jadi bukan ama Chanyeol yah?" Irene melonjak senang. "Sama aku ya, Oppa!" ujarnya.

"Sama Luhan, kok," ujarku langsung ngacir begitu aja. Aku sendiri heran, kenapa harus dengan jalan menyebutkan nama Luhan lagi untuk jadi alasanku. Bodo amat.

"Hyung, tunggu!" suara berat yang lebih mirip om-om dan tidak merdu itu kembali terdengar. Kulirik dia saat dia sampai di sampingku dan dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia berusaha mensejajari langkahku. "Lo napa nolak semua cewek yang minta lo jadi pasangan mereka?"

"Mereka gak benar-benar niat, sih," jawabku pendek.

"Hah? Bahkan acara niat terjun dari lantai dua yang hampir dilakukan si Jinri lo anggap gak niat'?" tanyanya sok.

Aku diam saja dan terus melangkahkan kakiku. Percuma debat sama orang ini. Makin diladeni, makin susah buat mengakhiri.

"Apa…lo masih mengharapkan mantan lo?"

DUAK

Ucapan Chanyeol langsung membuatku kejedot tiang karena keseimbangan kakiku kacau ketika pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar. Kuusap dahi mulusku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit akibat kejedot tadi, dan kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, bukankah Suho udah sama Sehun?"

DUAK

Untuk kedua kalinya muka tampanku kejedot tiang lagi ketika Chanyeol mengatakan fakta bodoh tersebut. Dan kenapa ada dua tiang yang berjejer disini? Ugh, tidak penting.

Aku mengernyit sakit sembari mengelus hidungku yang terbentur tiang dua kali dengan keras. Aku mengernyit bukan karena sakit di hidung bahkan di dahiku. Bukan pula karena telingaku mulai terasa nyeri saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa, dalam dada sini ada rasa gak enak. Aneh. Ada rasa gak nyaman.

Ah, apakah Ace sekarang kecelakaan?

**.**

**.**

**~XOXO~**

**.**

**.**

Kim Joonmyun, sebut saja dia Suho.

Bagus kan namanya? Dia manis, kok. Banget malah! Walaupun kurang tinggi, yah tapi gak papa lah, pendek itu adalah tinggi yang tertunda.

Dia mantan pacarku. Dulu, waktu aku dan dia masih di kelas 3 smp. Meski itu sudah merupakan 3 tahun silam, tapi aku masih terkadang suka…ah! Gak jadi deh. Gak bagus aja imagenya kalo seorang Wu Yi Fan ngomong yang romantis-romantis.

Yah, dia yang memutuskanku, memutuskan hubungan kami secara sepihak. Karena apa? Karena kebodohanku! Karena kekerasan kepalaku! Karena saat itu aku harus kembali ke Canada, urusan mendadak, menyangkut hidup dan mati seseorang.

Ralat, lebih tepatnya sesuatu.

Yah, Ace! Peliharaanku di Canada yang merupakan separuh dari nyawaku, nafasku, hidupku juga, ia kecelakaan.

Oh, Ace yang malang. Ia terpeleset kulit pisang dan jatuh dari jembatan penyebrangan. Kejadian itu terjadi saat kencan pertama kami, saat itu dia menungguku lebih dari 4 jam di salah satu pengkolan Gangnam, namun aku tidak datang dan langsung mengambil penerbangan tercepat di Canada untuk melihat keadaan Ace. Yah, tanpa memberitahu Suho sebelumnya. Aku sangat panik saat itu, dokter sudah mendiagnosa bahwa hidup Ace tidak akan lama lagi, padahal waktu itu aku sudah memikirkan kami akan menjadi keluarga bahagia. Aku. Suho. Dan Ace. Namun syukurlah dugaan dokter itu salah, setelah mengalami proses ronsen tulang, transfusi darah, kemoterapi (?) dan pengobatan lainnya, Ace masih bisa di selamatkan.

Sayangnya hubunganku dengan Suho yang waktu itu tidak bisa di selamatkan.

"Hyung, ada yang nyari tuh," ujar Jongin dengan seenak idung peseknya, membuka pintu kamar mandi saat aku sedang berdiri di bawah pancuran hanya dengan memakai boxer dan melamunkan Suho.

BRAK!

Satu kaca kecil yang tergantung di tembok meleset dari bidikan saat aku melemparnya ke arah Jongin.

"GUE LAGI MANDI, TEM!"

**.**

**.**

**~XOXO~**

**.**

**.**

Aku sedikit terhenyak saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah duduk manis di sofa asrama kamarku dengan Jongin. Namun sebisa mungkin, kupasang wajah angkuh dan cool terbaikku, dan menahan gejolak untuk berteriak dan meloncat girang.

"Kris," dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghadapkan wajahnya kepadaku. Dia tersenyum manis. Maniiiissss banget.

"Suho," ujarku sembari melangkah maju dan duduk di sofa di samping pria mungil ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya entah agak sedikit cemas.

Aku meneliti penampilannya. Dia masih seperti dulu, rambut hitam, matanya yang hitam kecokelatan, wajah porselen, lekukkan hidung dan bibir peachnya.

Kenapa mantan kelihatan makin cakep pas udah putus ya? Innerku berteriak dengan noraknya.

Dia menggunakan pakaian sedemikian modisnya. Sedemikian sesuai dengan yang sekarang tengah marak di dunia remaja. Sedangkan aku? Aku menunduk dan mengamati apa yang melekat di tubuhku. Hanya kaos oblong biru tua dengan sebuah celana selutut gombrong buluk warna biru muda.

"Baik," jawabku tenang. "Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyaku to the point. Menciptakan imej seorang Wu Yi Fan yang 'cool'.

Sejenak aku lihat dia terkejut. Sebelah alisnya terangkat sedikit, tanda bahwa dia heran.

"Lho? Bukankah katanya kau kecelakaan?" ujarnya kaget. Lalu menyodorkan handphonenya kepadaku. "Dari Chanyeol."

Ku baca percakapan Ka*aoTalk Chanyeol dan Suho di iPhone milik Suho.

From: Park Chanyeol

"_Suho-hyung, Kris-hyung pengen ketemu kamu. Tapi dia hari ini gak masuk karena kecelakaan, parah sampe mukanya kebakar. Datang yah. keburu mati loh."_

Aku menggeram kesal. Oke, akan kubunuh bocah tengik ini sebagai ucapan selamat malam.

**.**

**.**

**~XOXO~**

**.**

**.**

Malam Hari, di kamar Kris.

To: Caplang Setan

_Heh, elo kalo ngerasa cowok, gue tunggu di lapangan sekolah besok!_

Aku mendengus sebal seraya melihat tanda bahwa pesanku sudah di 'read' oleh Chanyeol pada handphoneku saat duel maut itu ku kirimkan ke Lin* Chanyeol. Biar tahu rasa dia! Boleh-boleh saja jika dia berusaha mendekatkanku lagi dengan Suho, boleh banget malah, tapi kenapa harus dengan alasan yang menistakan diriku?! Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku?

Ku dengar handphoneku berbunyi. Segera ku sambar dan kuusap layar handphoneku untuk membuka kembali Lin*.

From: Caplang Setan

_Ini siapa?_

Mukaku semakin menekuk. Sekarang bocah ini dengan polosnya mengaku bahwa dia tidak mengenaliku? Tidak ingatkah dia siapa yang setiap hari membelikan makanan untuknya? Siapa yang selalu meminjaminya uang? Siapa yang selalu ngasih tumpangan pada dia? Siapa? Siapa?

Kim Minseok!

To: Caplang Setan

_Calon penghuni surga yang kau aniaya_

_Kampret lo nyet, sok gak ngenalin gue lagi!_

Beberapa saat kemudian, ku dengar handphoneku bergetar.

From: Caplang Setan

_Kampret lo nyet, sok gak ngenalin gue lagi! - surga mana yang mau nampung orang macam kamu?_

_Disini chat nomor kamu dinamai 'Tonggos Setan'_

_Jadi saya gak tahu kamu siapa_

Aku membacanya sembari sweat dropped. Kok Chanyeol namain kontak gue dengan nama yang hampir sama ama yang gue pake buat namain kontaknya?

To: Caplang Setan

_Bentar deh, kau siapa?_

Aku menunggu balasan sembari mengira-ngira. Jangan-jangan dia ini orang tua Chanyeol? Duh. Kalo mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah Kris, hancurlah harga diriku! Selama ini, aku kalo ke rumah Chanyeol selalu pake 'topeng'. Bersikap sopan santun, rajin, kalo makan pake table manner, kalo pulang cium tangan Ajussi dan Ajumma. Kalo dikasih ongkos, bilang terima kasih.

Tapi kupikir dia tidak akan tahu siapa aku karena kupasang foto Maria Ozawa sebagai display picture Lin*-ku

From: Caplang Setan

_Gue Kim Joonmyun._

_Elo?_

Saat itulah, aku rasanya melihat planet Mars jatuh tepat di atas kepalaku dan memendam dalam-dalam diriku ke matahari

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Endless Embarrassing Life (Remake)**

Cast: KrisHo, a little bit ChanBaek, HunHan

Remake from story **My Never-ending Embarassing Life** by **Uchiha Yuki-chan**

s/5285337/2/my-never-ending-embarrassing-life

Chapter 2

Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy reading^^

**.**

**.**

**~Kris POV~**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa. Elo. Ngasih. Handphone. Lo. Ke. Suho!" Aku mencengkeram kerah seragam cowok sialan berkuping caplang di depanku ini.

"Eheheh…," ujarnya ketawa. Entahlah. Apanya dari ekspresiku yang kayak penghuni Taman Lawang? Wait. Taman Lawang itu dimana?

"Kemarin Suho nginep di kamar gue, hyung. Dia tukeran kamar ama Tao, roommate gue." Menyadari kata-kata Chanyeol, aku semakin mencengkeram erat kerah seragamnya.

"Wowowo, relax, hyung, relax, gue gak ngapa-ngapain dia kok walaupun gue pengen."

"APA?!"

"Enggak hyung, enggak, dia tukeran kamar karena Tao mau ngobrol sama Yixing, roommate-nya Suho yang dari China itu juga. Trus, pas gue ngobrol ama dia, eh gue mendadak pengen boker dan yah…Handphone gue otomatis gue tinggal dong, masa gue bawa boker. Dan gue…gak tahu…elo…kirim Lin*," ujarnya kecut. "Ehehehe."

Aku melepaskan cengkeramanku dari lehernya. Bener sih, Chanyeol gak salah.

"Emang kenapa sih elo marah-marah?" ujar Chanyeol lagi. "Lo harusnya berterimakasih dong, secara gak langsung, gue udah bikin kalian deket lagi!"

Aku menoleh, "Deket lagi? Lihat wajahnya aja gue udah gak sanggup! Gue udah ketahuan," ujarku lirih.

"Hah?! Jadi Suho udah tahu kalo sebenernya elo itu jadian ama Luhan?!"

"Bukan Yeol!" aku mendengus. "Suho pasti udah tau yang sebenarnya." Kututupi kedua wajahku dengan frustasi.

"Suho udah tau kalo sebenarnya elu tuh tonggos?"

BUAGH. DUAK. DHUARRRR

Oke, untuk kejadian selanjutnya, terpaksa tidak aku ceritakan. Nanti rate fic ini menjadi M. Bentar deh, fic apaan?

"Dia tahu siapa gue sebenernya," ujarku lesu. 

"Wu Yi Fan?" 

"Bukan gitu!" ujarku sembari mengeluh dalam hati. Kenapa Tuhan kejam sekali untuk membuat manusia bodoh macam Park Chanyeol ada di dunia?

"Kris-ge, entar lo jadi dateng kan?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut putih pekat dan berkulit putih pucat. Eh, kok kedengeran kayak pantun yah? 

"Hn," ujarku menunjukkan ekspresi cool ku. 

"Oke," Sehun menjawab datar. Entah, mengapa ia selalu berekspresi datar. "Kedatanganmu akan ku harapkan, hyung." 

"Datang doang?" 

"Ama bawa hadiah dong." 

"Sudah kuduga." 

"Oke, jangan lupa ya." 

"Lihat tulisan pengumuman ultah lo di papan sampai 6 hari udah ngebuat otak gue ingat secara permanen," ujarku muak. 

"Ah, hyung pinter ngelucu," ujarnya masih datar. "Oke, jangan lupa ya." Sehun pun berlalu.

"Jah, gue kok gak ditanya bakal dateng atau enggak?" Chanyeol meringkuk di pojokan.

**.**

**.**

**~XOXO~**

**.**

**.**

"Kris!"

Oh, tidak! Aku tahu itu suara siapa!

Suara yang jauh lebih merdu dari suara kaca pecah saat kemarin aku berusaha melemparnya ke wajah kelam Jongin!

"Tunggu, Kris!"

Aku menggeram. Sial, mengapa Chanyeol atau Luhan atau siapapun, tak ada di dekatku sekarang? Setidaknya aku bisa menggandengnya –bahkan memeluknya jika perlu- agar dia langsung pergi.

Bukannya aku tak mau bertemu dengannya karena benci atau apa, tetapi lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa aku tak mau menistakan diriku lagi di depan seorang Kim Suho!

Oh, jadi ingat kemarin malam. Imej Kris Wu yang cool, kalem, dan senantiasa mengabdi pada bangsa dan negara, luntur sudah oleh tragedy message Lin* itu.

Harga diriku yang terlalu tinggi, membuatku tak siap untuk untuk menatap wajah Suho sekarang.

"Hey!"

Ugh! Sial, dia bisa menangkapku!

Perlahan aku menoleh padanya, dan yang terlontar dari mulutku adalah,

"Eh? Hehehe…"

Sarap! Wu Yi Fan gila! Batinku merutuki diriku sendiri. Plis dah, apanya yang 'hehehe'? Gak ada yang lucu!

Sebelah alisku mengernyit, menahan kemuakan akan komentar innerku yang gak penting itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sembari berdoa dalam hati. Demi kuping caplang Chanyeol dan segala video bokepnya, semoga pria ini tidak membahas masalah Lin* kemarin malam!

"Kau nanti jadi datang ke pesta Sehun?" Tanyanya.

Aku menghela nafas syukur. Untunglah…. Tetapi aku dapat menahan rasa muakku. Beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun sudah 14 kali menanyakan hal yang sama. Dan sekarang pacarnya juga?!

"Um…lihat aja nanti," ujarku jual mahal sembari memasang ekspresi –yang menurut banyak cewek dan didukung oleh pengakuanku- cool andalanku.

"Kok lihat aja nanti?" Tanya Suho sembari memasang wajah cemberut.

Oh, unyunya! Begitu kata inner norakku.

"Gak punya pasangan?" sambung Suho kala aku tengah sibuk melakban mulut innerku agar diam.

Aku berhenti bertarung dengan innerku kala pertanyaan Suho tertangkap oleh telingaku.

Punya pasangan?

Punya pasangan?

Punya pasangan?

JEGEEEERRR!

AKU MESTI JAWAB APA?

Relax Kris Wu, relax.

Udah ada Luhan. Mauku menjawab begitu. Tapi aku malah memilih diam, bingung juga mau jawab apa. Karena itu, aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Suho tadi. Bohong lah! Jangankan dapat pasangan, kepikiran buat datang aja belom!

"Oh ya? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" Tanya Suho sembari tersenyum.

"It's gotta be you," ujarku yang direspon sorot terkejut dari Suho, "Karya, 2NE1."

Dan Suho hanya tertawa menyambut perkataanku. Sigh… Padahal aku serius.

"Hahaha…Ja-Jadi…," Suho mengambil nafas di sela tawanya, "Tonggos Setan di Lin* kemarin itu kau?"

JEGERRRRR!

Hanya ada satu pikiran di otakku kala itu.

Kenapa apa yang kutakutkan tak ada di awal, tapi begitu menusuk di akhir cerita?!

Menyadari aku yang terdiam dan mati kutu, Suho tertawa, "Cie…Calon Penghuni Surga nih, ye!"

Ampun, sampai segitunya dia inget!

Akhirnya akupun ikut tertawa, sekalipun aku tahu, yang tengah kutertawai adalah kenistaanku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**~XOXO~**

**.**

**.**

Aku melihat tiap pernak-pernik dan benda yang terpajang di dalam toko ini. Berpikir dan mencari, benda apa yang kira-kira matching dengan bocah macam Sehun?

"Aku ingin memberikan kado yang berkesan untuk Sehun," kata Chanyeol bersemangat.

Aku memutar bola mata dengan muak. Cih, kado yang berkesan untuk si muka datar itu, buat apa? Selain wajah datar, apa yang pernah Sehun berikan pada kami? Tersenyum pada kami pun jarang. Huh! Apa nanti aku berikan senyuman terbaikku saja sebagai kado? Ah tidak! Senyuman terbaikku terlalu mahal dan juga hanya untuk SUHO!

"Ah! Lihat!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol menuju ke sebuah deret pakaian… What? Underwear? Kurasa Chanyeol tidak membawa kewarasannya saat ini.

Dan aku tak sadar saat aku mengangakan kecil mulutku saat Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah boxer pink motif… Whut? BUBBLE TEA?

"Sehun pasti akan terlihat seksi jika menggunakan…" 

"Otakmu kemana, Yeol?" tanyaku memotong ucapannya, "Aku tahu kau ingin memberikan hadiah yang berkesan tapi kenapa mesti boxer? Terlebih warnanya pink!"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran, "Tadi motifnya bubble te…" 

"Suka bubble tea bukan berarti dia mau memakai itu!" aku menunjuk boxer pink itu, "Lagian, coba kau lihat harganya."

50.000 Won*

"Boxer itu terlalu mahal untuknya," sambungku.

Aku dan Chanyeol kembali berburu. Setelah beberapa lama kami memutari toko itu, beradu pendapat dengan Chanyeol mengenai selera norak dan anehnya, sesekali melirik pajangan kaset DVD dan berniat membeli satu blue film untuk pamer ke Jongin, akhirnya aku mendapatkan barang yang akan aku berikan pada Sehun nanti

.

Tanya kenapa hanya aku yang jadi beli? Tentu saja karena Chanyeol itu pabo, childish, merepotkan, sok bener, dan ngotot ingin membeli boxer pink itu tadi. Tentu saja aku mencegahnya.

"Aku punya pilihan hyung, aku punya jalan hidupku sendiri!" itulah katanya tadi saat aku bertanya mengapa ia tidak membeli yang lain saja. Bodoh sekali bukan, aku hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Oke, sampai jumpa nanti malam, hyung," kata Chanyeol sembari melangkah masuk ke halaman rumahnya.

"Ne," sahutku, lalu kembali berjalan sembari menghela nafas lelah.

Apanya yang 'sampai jumpa'? Aku masih ragu, mau datang atau tidak. Apa kado ini sebaiknya kutitipkan saja?

Lamunanku buyar saat aku merasakan handphoneku bergetar dalam saku kemeja seragamku.

Sembari mengusap layar handphoneku, aku kembali berpikir lagi, apa aku pantas untuk tidak datang sedangkan Sehun sudah –terlalu- sering mengingatkanku untuk datang, baik secara lisan atau tulisan?

Kubaca message Ka*kaoTalk yang baru kudapat.

From: Oh Sehun

_Kris-hyung, entar jangan lupa datang yah :3_

HELL! Walaupun ia mengetik dengan emoticon sok imut :3, tapi aku tetap bisa membayangkan wajah datarnya yang menyebalkan. Sigh.

**.**

**.**

**~XOXO~**

**.**

**.**

Aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku. Pukul lima sore, dua jam menuju pesta ulang tahun bocah itu!

Bukannya mempersiapkan segala sesuatu, aku malah bangkit dari ranjang, lalu menuju ke arah komputer. Setelah menyamankan diri untuk duduk di atas kursi, aku mulai mengkoneksikan komputerku ke dunia maya.

Dan website pertama yang langsung kutuju adalah Twitter!

Setelah log in dengan mudah, di bagian home aku melihat tweet Jongin yang baru terupdate.

_** sexyblackie: Sial, baru beli DVD, mau nonton, laptop error! DX**_

Begitulah tweet yang terang-terangan mengatakan pada dunia akan betapa tinggi tingkat kecabulan dan keyadongan Jongin.

Aku langsung membalas tweetnya.

_**Untuk sexyblackie yang desperate akan bokep: Woi! Gue beli DVD terbaru Paris Hilton!**_

Aku tertawa. Keras. Lalu terhenti setelah aku sadar bahwa sama sekali tak ada yang lucu. Sigh!

Setelah itu, aku mulai melihat 74 notification untuk tweetku yang bertuliskan, _**Chicken isn't my style**_.

Aku mulai membaca balsan-balasan untuk tweetku.

_** pinkiemamarong: Kya! Oppa!**_

Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

_** KrystalizedJung: Oppa keren^^**_

Aku terkekeh.

_** BaoziKim: Najong!**_

Senyumku langsung memudar. Apa-apaan Minseok?

_** IamYourSooman: H4!, G4nT3n6**_

MATAKU!

Kuputuskan untuk segera logout dari twitter dan mematikan komputerku, aku menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur dan menyambar handphoneku yang terletak di meja samping ranjangku., mengusap layar handphoneku dan menatap jam yang tertera disana.

6.20 PM KST

Datang, gak, ya?

**TBC**


End file.
